Bonding Time With Our Favorite Keyblade Master!
by i am not imaginary
Summary: Sora's friends, Riku and Kairi have always wanted to meet Sora's family.So they meet each member.All thirteen.Luckily that week each member decides to spend some bonding time with the trio.So Riku and Kairi discover more about Sora than before.
1. living

Hi peoples. I know this might be stupid, but it's okay right? Well here…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

" Man Sora. Come on just let us come once!" Riku whined as he followed his brown haired friend. Sora, having his hands crossed across his chest, shook his head no.

" Sora! I agree with Riku. We've never been to your house before. We. Need. To. See" Kairi said tugging on Sora's shirt.

" No! I've described my house to you right?" Sora said, pushing his best friends off him.

" Yeah, it's black and white. What a description" Kairi said dusting her skirt off and rolling her purple eyes.

" Yeah Sora! It's the weekend tomorrow. And there's a week off of school since the principle has to do something. It's the best time to go to your house!" Riku explained. " You've been to our houses a gazillion times! Come. On" Riku said stomping his foot on the school floor. Sora sighed.

" I'm gonna say…" Sora started. The two leaned in to listen. " No" The two's shoulders slumped. Kairi closed her eyes and sighed. She looked at Riku. He nodded.

" Looks like we have to go to drastic measures" Kairi said; placing a hand in her pocket.

" We have pictures of you when you were drunk" Riku said Hiding his laughter safely in a box.

" Ahh!! Dad will never let me live that down till the day I die! Fine, fine I'll let you into my house okay! Just, please burn those pictures" Sora pleaded. " Or I swear I will kill you and dance on your graves" Sora said.

" YES!!" Kairi and Riku hi- fived.

" You guys are no fair" Sora said stepping outside. The sun shining right onto the trio's faces. Sora turned and looked at his friend's faces.

Kairi's face was filled with excitement, happiness, and victory!

Riku's face was filled with mischief, victory, and… something Sora couldn't read.

" When should you guys come?" Sora asked. " the house is free pretty much all week"

" Now!' Kairi answered. Sora looked at them and sighed.

" Fine, Fine. Let's go" he said. He led them up. down, all around town.

"Sora, when are we getting there already!?" Riku said rubbing his knees. They saw Sora in front of a huge house! The whole house was white with blackish shutters. A glorious variety of plants and statues covered the front lawn. A black gate surrounded the whole place. The two stood up and smiled at Sora.

" Sweet apartment Sor-Sor" Kairi said.

" It's not an apartment" Sora said. The two gape at him. Kairi laughed.

" So your saying your dad and you are the only ones that live in that huge house!" Kairi said disbelievingly. Sora looked at them and smirked.

" Who said I lived with** only **my dad?" Sora asked. Sora pressed the button on the intercom and put him mouth close to it. " Hello?"

A crackly voice answered Sora's, " State your name"

" Sora, Riku and Kairi"

" Number"

" Number 13, guest, guest" Sora said.

" Welcome Home Sora!!" a different voice on the intercom said.

" Number 9 quit it!" the old voice said. " Yeah here the gate's open number 13 just come in" it said.

" Thanks Superior" Sora said. He pushed at gates open, and dragged his gaping friends inside. But as soon as he did, the two nearly fainted. The inside was huge! There were carpets that looked like they cost more than their houses, chandeliers, beautiful paintings and even more statues! And that was just the hallway. Sora sighed and brought them to a couch in the living room. That's where Riku and Kairi saw the biggest t.v they've seen in their lives. " You guys have to gape with your mouths open?" Sora asked.

" Sora" Riku said quietly.

" Yeah?" Sora asked sitting next to his friends.

" This isn't the wrong address or anything right?" Riku asked.

" No"

" You sure?"

" Yup"

" I have one thing to tell you before I scream"

" Wait, let me give you a pillow" Sora said grabbing a pillow and giving it to the silver haired teenager.

" Thanks" he said. " It's this. You. Have. The. Biggest. House. I. Have. Ever. Seen. And I've seen plenty big houses" Riku said. He lunged at the pillow and screamed his loudest. Kairi raised her head up. Sora reached for the closest pillow and gave it to his other friend. Kairi did the same. Sora smiled and stood up.

" I'll go get some food okay?" Sora said. He stepped out to the kitchen. There he saw a familiar blond haired boy with his red haired best friend.

" Hey Sora! You gonna cook? Can you make something for me please. Roxas isn't making me anything, Xaldin is still at work, and Superior won't let me touch the stove!" the red head pleaded; his head down on the table.

" Roxas is pretty smart not making you anything. Great job man"

" Thanks"

" It's not Xaldin's fault he makes good work with his time, and Superior doesn't let you touch the stove since you nearly burnt the whole house. Now, does that make it clear. I need to cook for my screaming friends now thank you very much" Sora said turning the stove on; putting a bunch random things in a pot. Sora felt Axel's breathe on his neck. " Axel, you continue that breathing and I swear I will kill you and throw your corpse in the sea" Sora warned. Axel slowly backed away from the mad boy.

" Sora's in a bad mood" Axel said.

" No kidding" Roxas said looking up from his book.

" Something must've happened" Axel said.

" No duh" Roxas said reading his book.

" Hey Sora?" Axel said.

" Yes fish bait?" Sora asked.

" Um… what happened?" Axel asked.

" A certain red head destined to become fish bait, is bugging me, my friends are in the living room screaming, so I'll be off 'kay?" Sora said holding two bowls with a unique colored soup into the living room. Indeed both Riku and Kairi were still at the couch screaming. " Yo! Guys I made food!" Sora yelled.

Riku's head shot up.

Kairi's head shot up.

They both plunged at the food and pushed it down their throats.

They all know that Sora's cooking was excellent.

No one can say it tasted bad.

At least with the boy right next to them.

" Well?" Sora said sitting next to his friends, and their empty bowls.

" That was delicious" Kairi said rubbing her stomach.

" Sure was" Riku said. He three sat in silence. " Sora I have a question"

" Yeah?"

" Why do you live in such a big house?" Riku asked.

" That's because I…" Sora started. He stood up and looked at his friends. " live with thirteen other people of course" Sora said.

The two were found on the floor a minute later…

End Chapter…

So… how'd you like it. If you hated it, review at least got it!

I am not imaginary out


	2. with

Hello guys… yeah I decided to update this thingy thing. So here…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sora had to carry his already fainted friends to the couch, again, and wake them up.

" Riku!! Kairi!! Come on I was joking!!" Sora said. The two slowly rose and looked at Sora.

" Man, Sora for a second there I thought you said you live with thirteen people" Riku said rubbing his head.

" Yeah… that's because I do. And please don't faint again. It's taken me forever to get you up" Sora said. Kairi arose and rubbed her back.

" I fell didn't I. Oww" Kairi whined. Sora gave her an icepack. " Thanks"

" No problem"

" Sora!' Riku suddenly yelled.

" Ahh!! What?!" Sora said surprised.

" Why did you never tell us you lived with thirteen people?!" Riku said stomping the floor.

" I didn't know how you were gonna react" Sora said.

" That's nice to consider Sora. And for not telling your bestest of best friends… we're going to stay over for the whole week!" Riku announced. It was Sora's turn to gape.

" Do you have a death wish or something?!" Sora asked. 

" Your family can't be that bad" Riku said.

" Yes, Yes they can be" Sora said.

" We're staying and that's final!" Riku said pinching Sora's nose.

" Oww!! Okay! Okay! You'll stay. Just one thing, you have to come with me everywhere I go. I can't let you alone in this crazy house" Sora said, pulling Riku's hand off his sore nose.

" Sora!!! It's dinner!!!" yelled a voice from across the hall.

" And so it starts. We're going to have to call our parents Sora. Where's the phone?" Kairi asked handing the icepack to Sora.

" Wait" Sora said to them. He turned to the voice. " I'll be there in a minute!!" Sora yelled. He turned back to them. " Let's do this fast. Everyone waited a hundred years to eat!" Sora said pushing them to the phone. Well, Kairi was afraid she was going to break it.

" Just dial the number in Kairi!" Riku yelled.

" But it looks like it will break at any sudden movement" Kairi said.

" Fine I'll call first. And I'll show you it won't break!" Riku said. He grabbed the phone and punched in the right numbers.

"_Hello?"_

" Hey! Sephi can you tell mom I'm staying at Sora's?" Riku asked.

" _Yeah whatever" _

" Thanks. Bye!" Riku said hanging up. " See, it didn't break" Riku said to Kairi.

" Sora!! We're waiting!' the voice yelled.

" Coming!! It'll just be a minute!!" Sora yelled. " Hurry this up! They're getting restless!!" Sora said. Kairi picked up and punched in numbers.

" _Hello?"_

" Selphie!! Why are you at my house?" Kairi asked.

" _This isn't your house. You called my house Kairi!" _

" Whoops!" Kairi said. " Sorry Selphie. See ya" Kairi said hanging up.

" Well? You done?" Sora asked.

" Wrong number" Kairi said. Sora slapped his forehead and looked at the phone. He picked it up and dialed in numbers.

" _Hello?" _

" Hey Kairi's mom! Can Kairi sleepover my house for a week? We have everything for her ready already" Sora said.

" _Sure she can stay. Bye!" _

" Bye" Sora said hanging up. " There it's over. Now time for dinner" Sora said pushing them into the dining room. They all sat at a very long dining table. And by long I mean long. There at the table sat some different people. The only thing the same was that most wore this black robe.

" You're finally here!" a boy with blond hair said hugging Sora.

" Yeah, sorry to make you guys wait. Can you get off me Demyx please?' Sora asked. Demyx nodded and let go of the spiky hair kid. They all sat down at some seats. The whole table, inch from inch was food, plates, and drinks.

" Okay peoples, everyone's here right?!" a silver haired guy said.

" Say Riku, isn't that the principle?" Kairi whispered.

" Wait! It is!!" Riku said in realization.

" We are delighted to have some of number 13's friends with us till the end of the week" he said. " Young Riku Mitomira and Kairi Yuiku" he said smiling at them. " It's wonderful you are here" he said.

" How do you know our names?" Riku asked.

" I thought you knew already. I am the principle of Destiny Middle School" he said.

" Sora!!!" Riku yelled suddenly. He grabbed his friend's wrist and brought him to the hallway.

" Yeah bestest of best friend?" Sora asked.

" You never told me you lived with principle!!" Riku said.

" I don't tell you much. I knew you were going to react this way. Anyway you know now right! That explains why I don't have anyone go to parent teacher night!" Sora said.

" Surprising!!" Riku said rubbing his head. " Please tell me you don't have anymore surprises for me!" Riku said.

" Not that I know of" Sora said.

" Good. I'm hungry" Riku said.

" Then pull me back to dinner!" Sora said. They walked back in.

" Sora you're making us wait too long!" a red head yelled. They sat down.

" Axel. Shut it" Roxas said.

" Hey Roxas!" Kairi said. " I didn't know you lived with Sora."

" Lots of people live here sadly. This idiot is stuck to me" Roxas said pointing to Axel. Everyone started eating.

Now Sora's cooking was excellent.

But Xaldin's cooking was something to die for.

" Whoa!! This is great!! Who made this?!" Kairi exclaimed.

" I did" said a guy with a suit on.

" This rocks!!" Kairi said to the guy.

" Thank you" he said getting back to his food.

" Sora, you've been pretty quiet" Riku said nudging his bestest of best friend.

" That's because you know something we don't do you?" Kairi said.

" No! it's not that!" Sora said.

" Right…" Riku said.

" Everyone!! I have something to say!!" the principle said. The dining room was as silent as a library. " Now since everyone has a week off, it's the best time to have some bonding time don't you think?" he asked. Sora shrank in his seat. " This week is number 13's turn. Sora" he said looking at the brown haired kid.

" Yah!! Can I go first?!" Demyx asked raising his hand.

" Sure number 9" he said.

……………………………………………………………………………

Our trio was in the Sora's room. Which, to Riku and Kairi's surprise, was a normal sized bedroom. They were all on the bed looking outside.

" Sora, I have a few questions" Riku said.

" Go on"

" What did he mean by bonding?"

" It's like this, Every month he puts a week off of school so that one member has bonding time with everyone. That means every member brings the person to anywhere they'd like for the whole day. I don't know why, but it let's us know more about everyone" Sora explained.

" Okay. Wait, does that mean…" Riku said.

" Yeah, you have to come with me for each member guys…" Sora said smirking.

End Chapter…

There, I decided to update. If you don't like then review. If you do like review. Got it?

I am not Imaginary out


	3. them

Hello everyone! I am back and ready for the worst… I guess

…………………………………………………………………………...

Sora sighed and got up. Well… tried to get up. The certain bestest of best friends have been scattered on the bed. Riku was on his leg, and Kairi was clutching to his arm. Now waking up and finding out you can't leave, is something really annoying. But Sora was used to it.

" GUYS I HAVE PANCAKES FOR ALL OF US!!!!!!" Sora yelled. The two quickly shot up and looked at Sora like a predator ready to catch and devour it's prey.

" I'LL TAKE 16!!!!" Kairi yelled jumping on Sora.

" I'm sorry guys" Sora said getting out of the bed, " I can't cook pancakes remember" Sora said running to the door.

" YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!!!!!" Riku and Kairi yelled in unison as they ran out after the brown haired boy.

" I use the bathroom first!!" Sora yelled grabbing his clothes, a towel, and running to the bathroom, locking the door in the process.

" Hey that's no fair!! We're guests!!" Kairi yelled.

" Yeah, but there are about 50 bathrooms in this place, just use one" Sora yelled as he turned on the shower.

" Oh, okay we'll be off" Riku said looking for one of the bathrooms. It just so happens that there was one right across the one Sora was in, and there was one next to the one Riku was going in.

" Sora, are you sure this is good for the environment?" Kairi yelled; going into the bathroom.

" Ask Superior, he's bound to know" Sora said getting out all, nice and clean. The two finished as well and stepped out. They both looked at Sora.

" So, is today one of the days?" Kairi asked.

" Sadly" Sora said waiting for the crazy blond.

" SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Demyx yelled from the hallway. He ran to Sora and hugged him… really, really hard.

" Demyx! I have a question" Kairi said. Demyx stopped for a moment.

" Yeah?" he asked walking to the girl.

" Where are we going?" Kairi asked.

" You'll find out soon!" Demyx said smiling. Sora sighed and followed the crazy man. They stepped out of the huge house and spotted Roxas and Axel inside a car. They all went in, Axel in the driver's seat and Demyx sitting next to him.

" Are you all going to spend your day with me?" Sora asked.

" Of course Sora! I've been waiting for this day for years! I'm not letting it past because airhead over here chose first!" Axel yelled as they started. Sora turned to Roxas.

" Please tell me you know where we're going" Sora pleaded.

" Sorry Sora. I'm as lost as you are, but don't worry, I'm sure Axel or Demyx wouldn't chose anything bad or anything!" Roxas said.

" By what it looks like, I don't think Axel goes with that little saying" Riku said looking at the various colors and figures coming from outside. Sora and Roxas almost jumped out of the car.

" AXEL!!!!!!! DEMYX!!!!! SUPERIOR MADE IT CLEAR WE ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO GO TO OTHER WORLDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both Roxas and Sora yelled.

" When'd he say that?" Axel asked completely ignoring his friends outburst.

" When he locked Sora up in his room when his found out he went to Atlantica, you forget! And there was the time he made **you** miss a whole week of dinner because you went to Destiny Islands!!" Roxas yelled at the red haired idiot.

" Oh yeah, I told you and Demyx to share your food with me! I remember now…" Axel said. His happy little face became frozen with fear and nearly crashed. " WE HAVE TO TURN NOW!!!!!!" Axel yelled twisting the steering wheel forcibly to the left.

Everyone heard a crack…

Axel was now holding the disabled steering wheel.

" AXEL!!!!!!!!" everyone but Axel yelled. Axel desperately tried to put it back on, but it was slowly failing. They were falling aimlessly in the depths of nothingness, I wonder how great this is going to be.

" Roxas" Sora said over all the screaming. ( mostly by Axel)

" Yes"

" When I'm older, remind me never to let Axel teach me how the drive" Sora said.

" I'll remind you if you remind me" Roxas said.

" Got it"

" Will do"

" Sora what are we gonna do now?" Kairi asked.

" I don't know, I guess just sit here" Sora said.

" Yeah I guess. Hey Riku, can I sleep on you?" Kairi asked.

" Sure, I was going to sleep too anyways" he said letting his head hit the window, Kairi placed her head on Riku's shoulder, Sora put his head on Kairi's, and Roxas with Sora's. They all would've slept peacefully.

If it wasn't for Demyx to start screaming as well.

……………………………………………………………………………

That's all folks! Review pretty, pretty, please!!

I am not imaginary out


	4. isn't

Hello again everyone!!-

* * *

" We just had to chose this week to be with Sora..." Kairi complained as she looked around her.

The land was all grass, and nothing else...

" It's not my fault Superior chose this week to do this bonding thing" Sora said as he looked at the car.

Just seconds before they were all hurtling to thier deaths if it wasn't for good ole Roxas telling them all to jump out of the car. And when they did, they all ended up uninjured and in an unknown vast mass of nothing but grass and hills.

Sora was looking around with Kairi.

Roxas was trying to fix the, broken beyond compare, car.

Demyx was sitting on the grass... staring into space.

And Riku was beating Axel up.

That was a very normal sight to see out of these guys.

" Hey Riku! Can you stop for a little while? Axel's screams of pain are blocking all sense of hearing for miles away" Roxas said looking at the two. Axel simply smiled and looked gratefully at the blonde.

" Thank you!!!" Axel said running to Roxas and pulling him to a death hug.

" If you keep doing that I may want to change my mind" Roxas said. Ael quickly let go and went a few paces to the left.

" So, what now?" Riku asked as he craked his fingers.

" I have no idea. The car's busted, and were in a land of grass..." Roxas said standing up and looking around.

" Got any ideas?" Riku asked.

" We could look around for signs of civilazation" Kairi said.

" That's true. Okay everyone! Let's get moving." Riku said as he started walking. Everyone started following the silver haired teen.

Several hours later.

" Uhhh..." groaned Roxas as he fell to the soft green grass.

" Why is there nothing but stupid green grass here!?" Sora yelled as he pouted and sat on the ground.

" Come on guys! We have to find something!" Axel yelled as he saw everyone's laying figures.

" Axel, we've been searching for at least two hours. If there were people here, we would've found them by now" Kairi said as she yawned. " Besides, if we looked even more our feet will start to bleed..." Kairi said.

" I think my feet are on fire..." Demyx said looking at his black boots.

" What a useless world..." Riku said. They all walked back to they're starting point. They all glared at the car like it commited the worst of crimes.

" Stupid car..." Roxas snapped. They heard a thump. Everyone suddenly stood up and looked at the black hooded fiigures walking towards them.

Everyone with the similar black cloak eyes widened.

" What's wrong guys?" Riku asked the wide eyes figures.

" Riku, Kairi..." Sora said, still dazed.

" Yeah?" the two asked in unison.

" You know what's worst than being chained to the wall, being beaten up to your death?" Sora asked, eyes glued to the advancing black cloaked figures.

" What?" Kairi asked.

" SORA! AXEL! ROXAS! DEMYX!! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT TRAVELING TO OTHER WORLDS WITHOUT MY CONSENT!!?" came a shout from the middle black cloaked figure.

" That..." Sora said. He heard Demyx gulp.

* * *

What's gonna happen now huh? Please review!! - 


	5. so

Hi all! I'm sorry for my… not updating-ness? Well here we are!

" Uhhh…" Roxas moaned as he stepped into the beloved living room of the house he'd loved to sleep in. Sora, on the other hand, walked in with the biggest of smiles the whole world has seen him with. Roxas glared at the grinning boy.

" Why are you so happy Sora?" Kairi asked as Roxas closed his mouth.

" Since we broke the rules, Superior is probably going to punish us all correct?" Sora asked, the smile widening. They all nodded. " Then I don't have to go anywhere the whole rest of the week. IT'S A MIRACLE!!!!" Sora screamed to the sky. Everyone looked Sora, and slowly nodded.

" That's great….Sora" Riku said.

When your bestest of best friends screams in joy because he'll be confined in his house for at least a month, you should back away.

They all stopped what they were doing as they heard the door slam. Everyone heard a crashing and saw a heavily breathing Demyx and Axel, holding the chandelier that broke off from the ceiling.

Everyone gulped at that very moment.

The Superior appeared at the living room. He quietly, and surprisingly calmly, sat down on the biggest sofa in the room. His fingers laced together as he crossed his legs. " Sit…" he said in a low voice. Nobody moved, or even breathed. " SIT!!!!!" he shouted, sending every living thing in the 2 mile radius to plant their bottom on a seat. " Good…" Xemnas said. " Now, since you all traveled to another world, **without** **my** _**permission**_ Roxas has to clean all of the basement" he said, receiving a little glare, " Axel is confined to his room, Demyx is not to have any sweets for a month, and our two guests cannot go with Sora anywhere for the reminder of the week" Xemnas said looking at all of them. Roxas was glaring at him, Axel was sleeping, Demyx was sobbing, Riku was playing with a magazine, Kairi was staring off to space, and Sora was staring at the Superior like he was an alien.

" W-Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean they're staying here?! Without me?!!!" Sora exclaimed.

" I suppose that's what happens number thirteen" Superior said as he walked away. Sora gaped at the spot his torture giver was just at. He felt two hands on his shoulders.

" Don't worry your pretty little head about anything Sor-sor. Nothing bad is gonna happen to us" Riku reassured his bestest of best friends.

" Yeah Sora, we would never do anything that would make you sad" Kairi said. Sora nodded, and twisted his head to look at them.

" But it's not that I'm afraid of what you guys will do. I know you won't do anything you'd regret. I'm worried about what the people in this crazy house will do to you"

………………………………………………

Thankyou for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Review!!!! -

I am not imaginary out


End file.
